Degren Amaldis
Darth Nimius Biography Early Life Born Crowned Prince of Zeltrons in 7 BBY Degren Amaldis lived and grew up in a palace in Zeltros' capital with his twin sister Daemora. As they grew older, they spent most of the year at an academy learning politics on Naboo, summers were often spent on Zeltros. That time generally was spent learning Zeltron fighting styles, but he'd often slip away with a childhood friend Viana Deja on mini-adventures.The twins had always shown signs of the force, but no one had ever acknowledged it. While away at the age of ten, the King and Queen of Zeltrons, Degren and Daemora's parents, were poisoned. The attacker was unknown to the Zeltron people, but when their uncle Arno was crowned as he wasn't of age to take the crown yet, Degren's suspicions grew. Even more so when he and his sister were attacked where Degren showed the first major signs of his force abilities. The twins were separated shortly after and spent years apart. To the Zeltron people both were reported as dead. The Sith In the years that followed, Degren was found by a Sith Lord who trained him in the ways of the force. Degren's ultimate goals were to find his sister, remove his uncle from the throne, and regain his rightful title. From his Master Darth Illusia, a Twi'Lek Sith, he learned how to use his natural abilities as a Zeltron to create powerful mind attacks. Illusia trained Degren for nearly ten years. Initially following the Rule of Two, Degren slew his master for the title of Darth. He later abandoned the concepts of that order in favor of joining Darth Krayt and his One Sith rule. This is all out of convenience however as he progresses towards his own goals. Really he does not believe and any Sith order. Reunion Finally after years of being apart at the age of twenty, Degren found his sister. Daemora had just been attacked and scarred by her boyfriend at the time, who was in fact an agent of their Uncle Arno, sent to kill her. Enraged he sought the man out and brutally slaughtered him with a force rip, an ability he didn't know he possessed. His sister Daemora then became his apprentice in the ways of the Sith. Appearance and Personality Personality Partially because of his heritage Degren acts like a spoiled playboy at times. He doesn't take many things seriously and like most Zeltrons enjoys partying. However, there are a few topics and instances where he'll be quite serious. His royal status is important to him and he demands respect. He can change personality quickly and often uses his appearance and Zeltron abilities to get what he wants. He will insult, manipulate, control, or even be kind and pleasant should it suit his goals. Degren dislikes blood, he's not afraid of it but doesn't like to be touched by it. He also has control issues where he likes to be in control of himself and others when at all possible. Appearance Degren is a rare red skinned Zeltron and takes after his father and uncle in appearance. His body is covered in tattoos from a form of SIth indoctrination. He was born with yellow eyes so his transformation into a Sith Lord would go unnoticed. When in battle, he wears gold plated armor (solid gold is too heavy and is a soft metal) and a mask to cover his face. His robes are accented with purple. The mask is both as a fear tactic and to hide his face from his opponents as one day he does seek the throne of Zeltros and doesn't want his legacy tainted. Abilities Zeltron Zeltrons when they aren't distracted as lovers are a warrior people. Degren is no exception although his skills are amplified by use of the force and his ability to wield a lightsaber. He uses a mixture of Makashi and Ataru during battle, his fighting style often appears as if he's dancing. Always fluid in motion. Zeltrons are mildly telepathic and can sense other's emotions. The Zeltron people are also capable of producing pheromones that can alter others' moods. Mostly they use it to make the people visiting their planet feel good. Degren uses this ability to his advantage often both to be liked by whoever he wishes or in battle. Force Abilities General Abilities Degren displays general sith force abilities such as force choke, lightning, and simple things like throwing or crushing objects. Due to the fact that they're twins he can often tell when his sister is distressed. Both siblings are prone to Force Temper Tantrums due to their heritage. The pair's grandfather was a Sith (species). Specialized Abilities * Force Fear/Horror/Insanity – Can cause the people around him to feel intense fear. The force combined with his natural pheromones is very powerful. The pheromones can be combined with the force to project other emotions as well. These effects are only temporary. * Force Persuasion – Combined with the Zeltron pheromones, Degren is capable of persuading people to do his bidding with help of the force. * Mind Control – A Sith tactic, weak minded individuals can be controlled through the force. If the individual is strong willed, it is harder for Degren to maintain control. Often it leads to blood dripping from his nose or eye, his body shaking, growing weaker and quickly losing control of the victim. This may also happen if he uses it to control too many people at once. * Force Illusion- Can create illusions/copies of himself in battle though it requires some focus and if focus is lost some of the illusions will disappear. * Malacia – Causes the opponent to become dizzy and nauseous, like they have vertigo. In some cases it may be so strong it will cause the opponent to vomit. It can incapacitate but not cause long term damage. * Memory Walk - Causes an opponent to relive their worst memories to the point that the opponent may appear to be in physical pain. * Mind Shard – Rip apart someone’s mind from the inside. It can cause the mind to fracture, and the opponent may go insane these effects can be temporary or permanent. It could even cause death. This ability is taxing on the user. He often experiences intense and distracting headaches afterwards. * Dark Side Tendrals - An advanced form of Sith magic (A trait the both Degren and Daemora have in their bloodline) that usually requires great concentration. This ability however for Degren can only be displayed in moments of intense anger, like severe injury or loss of a loved one, and does not happen often. Generally Degren can't control that power. Relationships Daemora Amaldis Degren's twin sister who he cares for deeply though often has difficulty showing it. She is his apprentice currently. King Arno The Uncle who killed Degren's parents and took the throne of Zeltros for himself. He sent assassins after Degren and Daemora. Currently he believes they are both dead. Darth Krayt Degren has currently allied with The One Sith however he is not blindly loyal and that is often apparent. Degren believes he is protecting his planet from the Xenomorphs under Krayt's control. Solus Titus This relationship is complicated. She is also protecting her people by allying with Krayt. Degren has a fascination for her. Viana Deja A childhood friend and Zeltron loyalist, she is currently feeding Degren information about the planet.